Rhythm Case
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: So this book is placed during the game, Rapheal gets caught trying to steal the Bracelet Taimat By Conan, he then slips away, having to get away from several of the other people as well. This will probly become T later, my first crossover and the first case closed/ Rhythm Theif Cross over so enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Conan, Rachelle and Richard

I was just strolling around Paris when I met him, Conan Edagowa, when I first saw him I felt he might fiqure out my alter-ego, Smart kid, knows things that most first graders wouldn't know. He's been helping Inspector Vergier with cases; of course I've never seen him at the Louvre when I'm there. Inspector Vergier might just let him help at some point wouldn't surprise me one bit. Conan is a little kid, with black hair and blue eye's. He wore Big, medium-rimmed, black glasses, a blue little kids suit… err wait little kid suit? Never mind, Red and white tennis shoes and a red bow tie. I always felt he was hiding something I couldn't see. Oh yeah, the name's Raphael, I walked up to my Appartment.

This is my Apartment, or as we say is Paris "Mon Apparetment. I walked into the hidden cellar, it was filled with art.

I used to live here with my father, now it's just me and Fondue, my father taught me a lot like never take stuff that doesn't belong to you, and no before you ask this art doesn't belong me, it's a long story. I snapped my fingers to a beat, and then I started to tap my foot to the beat and nodded my head to it as well, turning all the lights on.

I have a secret. I was dancing around

"Wouef," Fondue barked. He tossed up my blue and red with matching fedora.

That is Phantom R has a secret I changed a quick as a blink.

He's me. I caught the fedora and put it on. My glasses disappeared.

"No time for that now, Fondue." I said calmly

"IT'S SHOWTIME!"

I walked out of my apartment and went outside, Fondue following me of course.

"We don't want to miss our date with destiny at the Louvre," I said. Fondue barked, and we were off. When we got there, it was an interesting site. Both the front and the sides were guarded pretty heavily, so I slipped by the side, covering my face of course, why do you think I wear a fedora, other than part of a disguise. I jumped up to the top of the Louvre, it toke about 4-5 jumps, I honestly wasn't counting. So I got in seen onto the second floor.

"Merci lack of planning on Inspector Vergier's part," I smiled to myself, I had successfully got inside the best protected museum in the world

"Hold it right there Phantom R!" someone yelled at me from behind. It was Conan's voice. I turned around to see the first grader with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Damn it," I said, then I realized what I said in front of the first grader. "Crap."

"I've heard far worst," Conan smiled almost evilly, almost.

"You know I'm not usually seen till I'm outside," I said.

"I was one step ahead of everyone," Conan said, "including you."

"Well, on the other side of things," I said. I disappeared down the stairs before he had a chance to see me.

"Well Fondue," I smiled, "looks no chance on the turning the camera's off to get the Bracelet."

"We'll just have to find another route into the exhibit."

"Wuoef!" Fondue barked.

"Do you want to get it, Fondue?" I asked, he barked again, then a soccer ball came flying by, hitting the camera in the process.

"Looks Conan stopped the camera for us," I smiled, knowing he would come down the stairs soon. I actually calmly walked into the exhibit. I looked around for the Bracelet of Tiamat, I eventually found it.

"So click the one that doesn't have a match," I said to my self. I clicked the bottom middle one and it opened. I smiled as I put the bracelet on. I ran out the front door.

"Establish a perimeter," I heard Inspector Vergier say. A lot of lights came up on me, I saw Inspector Vergier walk out of the crowd. He had on a red tie that was put on horribly. A white shirt, brown dress pants, black dress shoes and a pair of bottom rimmed black glasses. His brown was a mess and he had blue eyes.

"Hold it right there Phantom R," He said ,"for the appropriation of cultural artifacts, I arrest you!"

"Inspector Vergier!" I wasn't all that surprised. "You weren't the first to tell me to hold right there." I laughed.

"Do I look like I followed that." A line of Constables in roller skates came up.

"Voilà, The famed Paris Roller skate Brigade, Now get him!" he yelled the final part. I jumped onto the roofs, the constables tried to catch me from front or above so I jumped or slide. Once I got past all of the roller skating constables, I was met by a 17-year-old girl on the ground. Her long muddy blonde hair was crimped slightly at the bottom. She had blue eyes. She wore a Blue skirt, white shirt, pair purple jacket and tennis shoes of the same color. Her white socks were seeable around her ankles. She looked pretty angry.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," I said. I winked as I bowed slightly. I stood up.

" I was hoping this trip would mean not having more gentlemen thief to worry about," She said. She got into a karate pose.

"Can I learn your name before we start to fight," I said.

"It's Rachelle, Rachelle Moure" She said. She kicked up her right leg. I dodged to the right, I dodged to the left for the left kicks at my face. When she punched I ducked and punched her a couple of times than repeat, till I finally knocked her down.

"Funny I thought gentlemen never hit ladies," Rachelle said.

"Well technically you attacked first," I smiled put my hands in my pockets and left.

Fondue barked a couple of times. Then we left for home. We came across a check where there was only a man. He looked kind of like Rachelle except older, and I mean way older. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit and black shoes with a white top and blue tie. It was pretty simple to slip by him. Although I think his seeing eyes are in the back of his head cause he stopped me when we were back to back.

"Hold it Bub!" He yelled slightly.

"What seam to be the problem Mousier?" I said calmly.

"Except the fact you just escaped from the Louvre," He said. I left the bracelet in my pocket as I lifted my hands to protest. He turned around.

"You've got it all wrong Mousier, I just couldn't wait till the Fête de Paris to get into costume." It was a major lie, but it worked.

"Err who are you?" I asked.

"I'm None other than the famous Detective Richard Moure." He posed like he was full of himself, witch was most likely true for I was able to get home without him noticing I had left.

'


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Marie

(I do not own either Case Closed of Rhythm Thief, mate.)

The next morning had an interesting twist; I was in my normal casual clothes walking across the bridge, for the stream, to get to FDR Station. When a girl comes up to me asking for help, she was holding a violin that had the same mark as the coin my father left me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she wore a vanilla white cardigan, blue dress, blue tights, white tennis shoes, and a purple bow on her dress. Some people dressed as knights were following her. One in particular struck me as odd, so I jumped into the stream below, I know insane of me, but indeed to change into my Phantom R clothes some how, so once changed I jumped back onto the bridge, dry surprisingly enough. The one that struck me as odd, had blonde hair, well a seeable moustache and small beard anyway, and emperor clothes as well as a helmet that lets you see the wearer's face.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was feeling a tad stubborn that that day as well.

"I am Napoleon your emperor." The odd one said.

"Is this some kind of cosplay, you can't possibly be Napoleon, he died two centuries ago." I smirked.

"There is magic in this world that defies your pitiful imagination, Mon ami." Napoleon said.

"Then give me a try!" Somebody yelled from behind Napoleon. It was Rachelle, Conan was there to, but he didn't say a word. Rachelle just looked angry, and she needed a way to calm that anger and fast.

"I suggest you get the girl to safety," Conan said, "but next time I see you, you will be thrown in jail, that I can promise." I picked up the girl and jumped over the river, (I thought it was a stream :/) via the boats. Fondue was right on my heels. Once we reached the Seine I put the girl down.

"Miserable Monkey!" I heard Napoleon scream from the bridge.

"Fondue, take this Mademoiselle to the apartment," I said.

"But what about you?" the girl asked.

"I'll be fine," I said "I'll see you at the apartment in a bit." Fondue and the girl left. I changed into my casual clothes and jumped back to the bridge the way I had left. Conan face looked hilarious when I landed on Napoleon's head, did a back flip off him and landed on my feet. Rachelle was being swarmed by the freaky armored dudes, so I decided to help out. I twisted and turned to the beat in my head, jumping the partial one Conan was making with his soccer ball, (the song Vergier vs. the Chevaliers for Conan. ;P, Throw down with Alfred for Rachelle's beat and what ever song for Raphael.), it was fun, me landing on one of the freaks heads and Rachelle giving him a full on kick right as I jumped off, caused one to go into the river. I ended up tripping about four with a single twist. After a little while, all but Napoleon was down.

"Someone's not feeling it, " I said snapping my fingers once.

"Who are you?" Conan asked kind of demandingly.

"I'm Raphael," I said, I walked away and headed to my apartment. I toke kind of a backwards thing into the river, popping out in my Phantom R clothes. I was the Seine so nobody saw me. I walked to my apartment, careful not to be seen by Conan, and or Rachelle. I walked to find that Fondue and the girl had made it there safely.

"Just who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm R, Phantom R, I said smirking.

"You mean the real Phantom R!"

"In the flesh , err you won't report me to the constables, will you?" I asked.

"Non, you saved my life, I'm Marie."

"Could you give me a sec?" I asked. I quickly changed into my casual clothes for about the fourth time today.

"Sorry, this is the real me, my name is Raphael."

"Well it's nice to meet you again, Raphael," Marie smiled, "its probably easier to hide in plain sight dressed like this." I nodded.

(Sorry about the short chapter, mate. I'll try to male them longer as the story progresses, till then, just wait wait mate, I'll catch him, you'll see. ;P)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Raphael

(So this Chapter is a POV switch this is the only time I will do this in this book, I don't own Case Closed or Rhythm Thief btw the POV is Rachelle's)

"I can't believe he got away again!" Conan yelped, kicking a can across the street. We were heading to our apartment to tell my father the bad news.

"It's all right Conan," I started ," It's Pas de Probléme, of the past, no need to hit yourself over it."

"Rachelle, you really need to work on your French," Conan smiled, we were quiet the rest of the way to the apartment. We entered the apartment to find my Father asleep at his desk.

"Will he ever change?" I asked myself.

"Non," Conan laughed after a few seconds, he stopped when the phone rang, my father still didn't wake up, even though it was right by his ears, so I picked it up.

"Bonjour, Moore Residences, this is Rachelle speaking," I said.

"Bonjour this is Inspector Vergier, of the Paris Finest, may I speak to Monsieur Richard Moore?" A man asked on the other side of the line.

"Err he's asleep right now, I can leave a message for him if you'd like." I said.

"Well, that's ok, just Monsieur Conan on the phone then." The man said. I put my hand up to the specking piece.

"Conan it's for you!" I yelped.

"Ok, Ok Rachelle I'm coming, he walked into the room and toke the phone.

"Bonjour, this is Conan specking,: He said. After a moment he yelped, "What!"

"Oui," He finally sighed and hung up the phone.

"So what did he want Conan?" I asked.

"Well first he said Richard is useless, then asked I toke his place," Conan answered.

"Well then you'd better be off," I sighed. Conan nodded and left. I left a note for dad and went out for a bit to. Nothing seemed to surprise me anymore. I headed to Tuileries Garden, it was peacefully, well sort of, a traveling amusement park was there, so it was actually kind of loud, but it was nice to get to see al the happy faces. An elderly woman walked up to me, her grey hair was in a bun and her eyes were a gray color, she had on velvet purple colored dress and she had a cane.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," She said, "Are you the young who just moved into Paris?"

"Oui," I said.

"Well I say you need to work on you French Mademoiselle," She laughed slightly," Well I think you should go meet Raphael." She said.

"Who's Raphael?" I asked.

"A young man who lives in the apartment down the street," She said, "you two would most likely along pretty well."

"The apartment down the street?" I asked my self as she walked away, "that's the building I just moved into with my father and Conan." I decided to head back and meet the young man the woman was talking about. He was just getting out of the building when we bumped heads. I couldn't believe my eyes, I had bumped into the kid that had saved Conan and I than walked off with a care in the world.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Mademoiselle," the boy said, he stood up then helped me up. A dog barked, an Alsatian Cheesehund to be exact.

"It's Pas de Probléme," I said, wiping the dirt of my skirt.

"I don't believe we've met Mademoiselle." The boy said. His chestnut eyes were gleaming were innocence. He had Bright red hair and glasses on. He wore a blue button up jacket with a red tint, which had no buttons pass the button right above the middle of the jacket. His Shirt was White with a sky blue tint. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

"I'm Rachelle," I said.

"my name is Raphael," The boy said, " I hope we meet again, Mademoiselle Rachelle." He disappeared into his apartment room, with the dog following him, I went up to mine, but I do hope I get to se those gorgeous chestnut eyes again.

(This chapter is meant to be short, just brushing up on character bits, well see you next time. mate)


	4. Chapter 4: Catching up on Lost Time

(ok I lied about the POV thing, Conan will get a chapter to, but for now its Raphael/Phantom R's POV)

(I do not own Rhythm Thief or Case Closed)

I was glad Rachelle didn't recognize me as Phantom R, that would've been a catastrophe. I don't know why Conan wasn't with her though. O well, I'm just glad I got Marie to the convent safely, even with the excursion at the Notre Dame Cathedral. The stop at Constabulary HQ was both useful and eventful, it was good to hear about the Casket, but not the dance with Charlie. Now it was time to head to Les Invalides, the place Napoleon's casket was stolen from.

"Are you ready Fondue?" I asked Fondue whined, I changed into my Phantom R outfit, then walked inside. I got lucky that nobody was inside at the moment, I didn't even see a guard. So I found Napoleon's casket, and pretty quickly at that, the thing was kind of hard to miss. Fondue started barking at the base of the casket.

"D you smell the Chevaliers scent, below the casket?" I asked. There was a puzzle on the base.

"Oh so I just got to connect the N's," and I did so, once I was done, the casket moved all on it's own, below was a secret entrance. SO Fondue and I went inside. We came across some rocky footing, so I jumped over to the rhythm with Fondue in me hands. I had reached the Catacombs. There were torches around and then I noticed to Chevaliers Diabolque talking to each other.

"Haven't you heard," the first said, "Graf is coming."

"Graf?" the second asked, "he must be more worried than we thought. But there's no need, not even Paris Finest would think to look underground."

"never the less he must be treated with respect," The first said. The two walked away.

"Graf is the name that kept appearing in Vergier's files.," I said to myself . Fondue and I went deeper into the catacombs. Napoleon was sitting in a chair, with a man behind him , but it was to dark to see.

"You have done well, " Napoleon said to the mystery man.

"Anything for my Emperor's Glory," the mystery man said, the voice was all too familiar.

"Two more things are needed till the dragon crown is complete," Napoleon said.

"Yes, the mystery man said, "the Queen's Pendant and the Cross of the Sun King."

"Father," I blurted out loud.

"Phantom R," Napoleon looked surprised.

"Who was it you were taking to, Napoleon," I said.

"I will tell you in the after life," Napoleon smirked. "Get him my loyal servants!" I beat the Chevalier Diabloquies to a beat.

"Father, why?" I whispered sadly as Fondue and I exited the catacombs, unnoticed. We went home after that. I just went to bed.

(Another short Chapter Well see you all later mate's)


	5. A New Secret Revealed

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Case Closed.)

It was the next day; I was still kind of bummed about the catastrophe in the catacombs. I wasn't even sure if it was him though. I ended up taking a walk around Paris. It was fairy, Fondue was asleep and the sun hadn't come up yet. It was a little dark for me to see. But my eyes adjusted quickly. I still ended up on the ground. Conan was kicking a can. I guess in a way, we both fell on our butts. It wasn't all that graceful.

"Watch where you're walking," He said as he rubbed his head. HE stood up.

"I could say the same thing to you," I said. I stood up in a quick spin. I didn't realize who it was at the time. So when I finally did, I felt screwed.

"Your awfully flexible," He said. He crossed his arms as if he was a high schooler. I did the same.

"Yeah so," I covered up what had happened as fast as I could.

"I've only seen one person who can do that," Conan said.

"Just about all dancers can," I rolled my eyes.

"I've been talking to all dancers," he explained, "none could do it."

"So your point is?" I asked.

"The only people who can the flips and tricks are Phantom R and you," He said.

"And I have a feeling you aren't really a 1st grader," I smirked. He looked shocked. He stepped back a notch.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because," I started, " you act like and have the knowledge of a high schooler."

"How does that prove anything?"

"I can look into it," I smirked. I put my hands in my pockets.

"How could you!?"

"I have my ways."

"You'll have to show me your ways," Conan said. I got out my cell phone. I had gotten pretty good at hacking via it. I hacked the Japanese files and found what I was looking for. I smiled. Tilting my head so he couldn't see my eyes through my glasses.

"Shinchi Kudo," I said, "disappeared at eh same time you appeared."

"What do you mean?" Conan asked in a heartbeat.

"How odd it is that when he appeared again, you disappeared, and the only time you and he were in the same room was when Ai disappeared," I smirked, "She appeared again after this Shinchi character disappeared."

"How would that prove anything!"

"It proves a lot, if you look at the clues correctly," I smirked, "you are Shinchi Kudo."

"Where did you learn all this information?" Conan asked.

"Like I said," Raphael explained, "I have my ways." He grabbed my phone fro m my hands. He was surprised at the outcome of his snooping.

"You're a hacker." He tossed me my phone back. "Hacking isn't good for anybody."

"I'm more than you think," I closed my phone, put it in my pocket and walked off.


End file.
